shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hoshi Hoshi no Mi
Introduction Hoshi Hoshi no Mi (lit. Star-Star Fruit) is a Logia-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to became a star It was eaten by 2nd God. Appearance The Hoshi Hoshi no Mi looks like a big purple starfruit with black swirls all over the skin. Usage User can generate and manipulate thermonuclear fusion and produce energy in the from of electromagnetic radiation and particle radiation. Strengths The strength of this fruit Weaknesses The user suffers from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. 2nd God has a natural enemy and is weak against the one who possess the Yami Yami no Mi, aka Blackbeard. Attacks ''Agility '''Helios Chariot:' 2nd God would convert his body's molecular structure to be the same density as helium; therefore allows him to move more freely in the atmosphere. Zeus Flash: 2nd God would convert his body's molecular structure into electrons which allows him to travel through steel and air like a lightning bolt. ''Creation ''This technique allows 2nd God to create almost anything in the world which earns him the epithet,"2nd God," since only God would have such of a divine power. He generates a ball of plasma that emits a red, orange, and yellow aura in his hand(s) and then fuses hydrogen atoms together by the method of thermonuclear fusion to create heavier elements which would cause the sphere to shrink a little while the aura changes to a deeper red and orange color. This technique would take time to complete depending on the total size, number, density, toughness, state of matter, whether he uses one or two hands, and complexity of the molecular design of the thing he is trying to create in his following attacks below. If he uses any of the techniques with two hands, the required time to create anything would be halven.The simplier the molecular structure of the create object is, the less time it takes to form one. However, the more he uses this ability, the heavier his body will be. Creation: Hephaestus Forge: After 2nd God uses Creation with one hand, he creates a weapon made out of steel. The larger the weapon, the longer it takes to make one. *Knife- 1 sec *Chakram- 1 sec *Mohawk- 2 sec *Mid-size Sword- 2 sec *Long Sword- 3 sec *Steel Pole- 3 sec *Steel Whip- 3 sec *Morning Star- 3 sec *Big Axe- 3 sec *Heavy Long Sword- 4 sec *Anvil- 4 sec *Hammer- 4 sec *Mace- 4 sec *Large Sword- 4.5 sec *Large Axe- 4.5 sec *Giant Sword- 5 sec *Ridiculously Giant Sword- 7 sec Creation: Hephaestus Blade Rush: After 2nd God uses Creation with one hand after 12 seconds, he would let go of the plasma sphere. As it falls downs, he quickly kicks it up into the air and it goes into the clouds and creates a cloud that emits a red, yellow, purple, and black aura. Afterwards, thousands of long swords would rain down where the cloud is over. Creation: Hephaestus Chakram Swarm: After 2nd God uses Creation with one hand after 8 seconds, he would throw or push the plasma sphere towards the target. After it instantly expands, it would launch hundreds of chakram spinning towards the target. Creation: Hephaestus Heavy Judgement: After 2nd God uses Creation with one hand after 20 seconds, he would let go of the plasma sphere. As it falls downs, he quickly kicks it up into the air and it goes into the clouds and creates a cloud that emits a red, yellow, silver, and black aura. Afterwards, thousands of anvils, giant steel spheres, cubes, and pyramids would rain down where the cloud is over. Creation: Diamond Tears: After 2nd God uses Creation with one hand after 10 seconds, he would squeeze the plasma sphere as its aura changes into white. Then he would flick it towards his targets which would burst into a storm of diamond shards that travel at high speed and pierce through his enemies worse than bullets. Creation: Homunculus: After 2nd God uses Creation with one hands, he would have to carefully calculate from even the atomic level in order to create a successful homunculus. It usually take him a day to create one humaniod but as he hone his skills, he managed to cut the time in half. He usually have to use this technique way in advance before a battle occurs. Creation: Hephaestus Spike Cataclysm: '''After 2nd God uses Creation with his whole body,, Destruction''' 2nd God would generate and manipulate plasma to use against his enemies. Solar Flare: Death Ray: Fist of the Sun God: Divine Light: Hephaestus Anger: Zeus's Wrath: Meteor Shower: Poseidon Flood: Ares Impact: Big Bang Hades: Trivia *2nd God wanted to become famous ever since he was little and from eating this devil fruit, he literally became a "star." Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:FoolishMortalFOOL